Osaka Snowledge Kokoroyuki No Osaka
by Ruki Kyouya Gokudera
Summary: Osaka. Tempat yang Hibari pikir akan menjadi kota dimana ia bisa hidup sendirian. Namun, segalanya memang tak seperti yang ia perkirakan. Disaat ia merasa harus menjauh dari dunia, dunia itu sendirilah yang datang menghampirinya. 1859 fic.


**Disclaimer:**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! By: Amano Akira**

**Osaka Snowledge by: Ruki Kyouya Gokudera**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, AU, dll**

**A/N: Kali ini saya hanya mencoba untuk bangkit dari alam hiatus *halah*. Proyek saya kali ini adalah fic multichap HibaGoku. Mohon dimaafkan jika fic saya tidak bagus. Dan mohon dimaklumi bila ada kesamaan cerita. *grins***

**OSAKA SNOWLEDGE**

**1st Chapter: Room Number Twelve**

"Satu kamar untuk dua orang?" Hibari bertanya lelah pada seorang wanita muda dihadapannya. Nampaknya pria Jepang berambut hitam itu sedang berpikir keras. Mata biru-kelabu miliknya iseng-iseng memperhatikan ukiran di meja yang terletak antara dirinya dan wanita muda itu. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, ya?" tanya wanita muda yang diketahui bernama Aria itu dengan nada yang sopan. Hibari hanya menggeleng tak pasti.

Sambil terus berpikir, Hibari mendesah pelan. Ia nyaris putus asa. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak tadi pagi ia datang ke Osaka ini dan mencari kos-kosan biasa yang satu kamarnya hanya diperuntukkan bagi satu orang, ternyata tak satupun ia temui. Hingga sekarang, saat sang bulan nyaris menggantung diri di langit luas, ia tak kunjung menemukan kos-kosan yang ia mau.

"Hm, nisa kupesan satu kamar yang masih kosong?" tanya Hibari ketika sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya. Bukan apa-apa, Hibari hanya merasa risih jika harus berbagi kamar dengan orang lain. Terlebih ia kini sedang berada di kota yang sangat asing baginya.

"Umm, sebentar.." Aria kemudian mengecek sebuah buku catatan kecil di tangannya, "Maaf, sepertinya semua kamar sudah berpenghuni.." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum bersalah.

"Ya, Tuhan.." desis Hibari. Ia sungguh sangat lelah dan ingin segera istirahat malam ini.

"Tapi, jika kamu mau, masih ada kamar yang baru dihuni satu orang."merasa iba melihat Hibari, cepat-cepat Aria berbicara lagi. Hibaripun tak punya pilihan.

"Oke. Aku ambil."

Setelah mandengar jawaban Hibari, Aria tersenyum lebar dan berkata lagi, "Maaf, Hibari-san.. disini memang jarang sekali ada kos-kosan seperti yang kamu cari. Karena biaya hidup disini mahal, mereka gak mampu membayar dengan uang mereka sendiri. Makanya banyak diantara mereka yang mencari teman sekamar agar biayanya menjadi lebih murah.." jelas Aria panjang lebar. Tangannya sibuk mencatat sesuatu di buku catatan kecilnya, "Orang yang akan jadi teman sekamarmu ini misalnya. Dia sering telat bayar karena kesulitan dapat uang. Saya kasihan sama dia.."

"Oh.." Hibari bergumam kecil sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan tatapan kosong. Hening sejenak.

"Eh, ini kunci kamar kamu, Hibari-san. Di lantai dua, koridor satu nomor 12.." kata Aria seraya menyerahkan sebuah kunci.

"Kunci ini untuk apa?" tanya Hibari bingung.

"Satu kamar kan penghuninya dua, jadi kuncinya ada dua juga." jawab Aria tak sabar.

"Oh, terima kasih. Selamat malam, Aria-san." akhirnya Hibari menutup percakapan malam itu. Setalah menerima kunci itu, ia segera beranjak dan bergegas menuju kamar barunya.

"Ya, selamat malam.." jawab Aria setelah Hibari menghilang dari balik pintu.

Dan kini, sampailah Hibari di depan pintu kamar nomor 12. Ia memajukan kakinya selangkah an menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Setelah mengetuk pintu, dan kemudian ia mundur lagi sekitar dua langkah, ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan respon. Kali ini ia mengetuk pintu lebih keras, namun tetap tak ada tanggapan.

"Gokudera belum pulang.." kata seseorang yang muncul dari pintu nomor 11. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang nyaris menutupi matanya.

"Oh.." Hibari merespon singkat. Gokudera? Itukah nama orang yang akan tinggal dengannya?

Sunyi menyeruak. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gesekan kecil dari jemari pemuda pirang yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya dengan bosan. Namun, tiba-tiba Hibari teringat akan kunci yan diberikan oleh Aria tadi. Dengan segera Hibari meraba-raba saku celananya dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Makasih info-nya." kata Hibari sebelum ia masuk ke kamar.

"Sama-sama. Panggil aja gue Bel.." jawab pemuda bernama Belphegor tersebut, tanpa diminta ia mengenalkan namanya.

Hibari hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu.

Tangan Hibari memencet tombol sakelar dan menyalakan lampu. Kemudian terlihatlah segala apa yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Dua buah tempat tidur medium size, dua lemari berukuran sedang, satu buah TV, sebuah meja kecil yang terletak antara dua tempat tidur tersebut dan sebuah karpet merah tua yang terpasang di lantai. Dan terlihat pula dua buah pintu lain. Yang satu merupakan pintu kamar mandi dan yang satunya lagi merupakan pintu menuju balkon. Kos-kosan yang berada di lantai dua ini terlihat lebih mirip apartemen Hibari waktu ia masih tanggal di Tokyo.

"Gak heran kalau mahal.." gumam Hibari. Matanya masih berkeliling mengamati ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

Pria berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu meletakkan ranselnya di samping tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidurnya hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter dengan tempat tidur lain. Itupun hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja. Dan meja itu dipenuhi oleh barang-barang milik pemuda bernama Gokudera itu.

Karena sangat lelah dan stres, Hibari membuka bajunya dan melemparnya sembarang. Setelah itu, ia mengambil peralatan mandi dari ranselnya dan segera mandi.

"Lho?" pemuda berambut silver itu terlonjak kaget saat melihat ada cahaya dari celah pintu kamarnya, "Ada orang di kamar gue?" gumamnya waswas.

Secara spontan pria Italia bernama lengkap Hayato Gokudera itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun, tak seorangpun ia dapati disana. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dan mendapati sebuah ransel asing yang bukan miliknya di samping tempat tidur kosong disana. Isinya berhamburan dan berantakan. Gokudera hanya menggeleng-geleng simpati.

Toh, ia tak peduli. Gokudera hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya dan tiba-tiba tangannya merasakan sesuatu di atas kasurnya itu.

"Apaan nih?" tangan Gokudera kini tengah memegang sebuah kaos yang agak basah. Dan ia tahu pasti kalau itu bukan kaos miliknya, "Kok basah sih?"

Sedetik kemudian, otak Gokudera dapat mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan. Kemudian mata emeraldnya terbelalak ketika tahu bahwa kaos asing yang dipegangnya ini dibasahi keringat.

"Iih! Kaos siapa nih? Jorok banget sih?" jerit Gokudera seraya melepas kaos itu, jijik.

"Itu kaos gue. Ada masalah?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara parau Hibari yang membuat Gokudera menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Gokuderapun melongo saat melihat sesosok pria asing berambut hitam dengan tubuh setengah basah dan hanya memakai handuk dibawah pinggangnya disana. Dengan segera Gokudera mengambil kaos tadi dan menghampiri Hibari.

"Oh! Ini punya lo?" kata Gokudera kesal sambil memandang Hibari dekat secara _face to face_, "Nih! Gue balikin!" lanjutnya sambil melempar kaos itu ke dada bidang Hibari. Hibari sendiri malah mengabaikan dan terlihat cuek.

Mereka kemudian sunyi tanpa merubah posisi. Tak satupun diantara mereka yang mau mengalah.

"Minggir." Suara Hibari memecah kesunyian. Kakinya tergerak maju selangkah, memperpendek jaraknya dengan Gokudera. Merasa dirinya berada di posisi yang lebih lemah, Gokudera berargumen dengan memelototi pria jepang yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

"Sebenarnya lo it—" belum sempat Gokudera menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasakan dua buah tangan mencengkram kedua bahunya. Hibaripun mendorong Gokudera menuju dinding terdekat sehingga Gokudera terpojok. Setelah itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Hibari berjalan santai menuju ranselnya dan memakai baju dihadapan Gokudera yang tengah melongo parah.

Setelah memakai celana panjang dan kaos, Hibari berjalan kembali menuju kamar mandi untuk menggantungkan handuknya. Saat ia melewati Gokudera yang masih saja membeku di dekat sana, Hibari melirik sedikit ke arah pria bermata hijau tersebut.

"Ap.. apa lo liat-liat?" bentak Gokudera begitu sadar dirinya diperhatikan, menatap tajam ke arah Hibari. Hibari kemudian menggerakkan jari telunjuk kirinya ke hidungnya sendiri. Seperti memberi sebuah isyarat pada Gokudera.

Gokudera yang kebingungan ikut-ikutan menunjuk hidungnya sendiri sambil terus melihat Hibari sehinggak mereka saling menatap. Hibari mengangguk-angguk memastikan. Dengan segera Gokudera mengusap-usap hidungnya, takut ada sesuatu yang menempel disana. Namun, ia mendapati hidungnya dalam keadaan bersih.

"Kenapa? Apaan sih?" tanya Gokudera tak mengerti. Keduanya hening sesaat.

"kalau lo gak tau, itu namanya hidung. Cuma mau ngasih tau." Jawab Hibari sambil lalu. Gokudera berpikir sesaat dan kemudian..

"ORANG BUTA JUGA TAU KALAU INI HIDUNG! DASAR BRENGSEK!" Gokuderapun berteriak murka karena merasa telah dibodohi, "Gangguan jiwa lo, ya?"

"Iya." Hibari menjawab. Singkat, padat dan jelas. Jawaban yang membuat Gokudera berdecak prihatin.

_'Kalau mulai saat ini gue punya teman sekamar kayak dia, nanti gue akan jadi apa, ya?'_ batin Gokudera, miris.

**~~END OF CHAPTER~~**

**A/N: HAHA.. maaf atas kegaje-annya fic ini.. *bows*saya punya alasan kenapa Hibari dan Gokudera pakai 'Lo-Gue' disini. Karena saya berpikir kalau 'Aku-Kamu' tak akan berlaku pada mereka berdua jika mereka ada di dunia nyata. Hahahaha.. *plak* oh, ya.. adegan 'hidung' di akhir chapter ini saya rasa sangat-sangatlah gaje. Patut diketahui, saya terinspirasi oleh teman saya.. Nae! Kalau gue dapat review yang jelek-jelek, ini semua salah lo! *dibakar Nae* sankyuu.. read, review and no flame please… *bows again***


End file.
